No Words, Just Silence
by BrokenDreams800
Summary: Im Meiko Ichigo and I was born deaf. My whole life has been torture. Then, my mother commits suicide and a strange man comes to take me to Alice academy for my Ice Alice. There I meet Natsume. I cant say Im not interrested in learning about him. NATSUxOC
1. Prologue!

**_Prologue!_**

Dreams.

Everyone knows the deal with dreams. It's something you try your  
hardest to obtain, right?

Right.

But sometimes, for some people, that's all they are. Dreams. You watch  
them slip through yor fingers throughout your whole life. I can't  
entirely say that. We're surrounded by flames. They don't hurt.  
Strange. Maybe this is a dream.

That doesn't matter. Let me tell you our story. My story.

She dreamed of becoming a music artist, either a singer or a guitarist,  
but thats all the could do. Dream. There is no possible way she could  
become someone like that. She would have to be able to hear first.  
Thats right. That girl is deaf. She's been deaf ever since the day of her  
birth on March 13th, 1995. But she knew she was a good singer. Her father  
always told her that in sign language, but the girl never knew to believe  
him since she couldn't hear her own voice. But she still wished.

That girl's me. Ichigo, Meiko.

I would take credit for my wonderful performances and strummings, had I  
worked for it, but there was something weird. Whenever I knew I couldn't go  
on, I always felt an extra boost of power and those who listened swayed and  
seemed to be under a spell.

Weird.

None the less, I was done singing in the street for money and turned to  
go over to a dry-cleaning store to get change into some black leggings,  
a blood red skirt, a white shirt with black bats all over it, and a black  
denim jacket.

After nodding in the mirror, satisfied with how looked, I swung my  
back pack over my shoulder ready to head home. I sighed heavily.  
Home was the last place I enjoyed being. You would figure adults  
would have enough tact to not have a bloody war with each other  
almost daily- with their fourteen year old daughter present, right?

Not my parents. After my brother enlisted in the military, they've  
been at each other's throats. Go figure. They wouldn't try to be civil  
around around me. I'm the center of trouble. I've caused scandals,  
ones hard to cover up.

How can someone my age cause scandals? Pretty simple. I'm gifted. With  
a curse. The most dangerous power ever. I enjoyed it when I was younger,  
but after the last few mistakes, not so much. What's a little mistake  
huh? Well... It was enough to get me expelled in the third grade.  
You see, I have the power to "Create Ice". You can probably imagine what  
it does just by it's name, right? Well, if you can't, it allows me to make anything  
into ice even when there's no water around.

How can that be so bad you ask? Very simple. The last two mistakes...  
I made a student- third grader, mind you- freeze to death and a whole  
building get frozen and shatter into tiny little fragments, along with the  
people inside.

I slowly shuffled into the house, removing my shoes and sneaking to my  
room. Even though I couldn't hear, I could practically feel the house shake  
with their yells. I snuck over to the living room door and read the words  
off their lips.

"I SAW that woman in your car!" My mother hollered, probably louder than necessary.

"Christine... You're being ridiculous." My father exhaled.

My father was a calm, average business man. His name's Ichigo,  
Yukana. He's a kind man.

My mother on the other hand, was a paranoid, abusive woman from  
America. She sold cars for a living. Her name is Christine  
Lansberry-Ichigo. She donned gorgeous, voloumous blonde hair and cold,  
onyx eyes. God knows why my dad married her. When he was gone for long  
intervals, she'd hit me. Sometimes with a belt or the crop whip she  
used to handle the horses she had when she was a kid.  
She always told me to never tell my dad or she'd feed me to pigs.  
I never liked her, and with the way she acted, I never intended to try to.

I snapped back to their silent conversation.

"You know you're cheating..." She hissed.

"Christine... I'm not... And if you keep this up, we're not going to  
last..." My dad ran a hand through his raven hair, his turqouise eyes  
had a tired, weary look. Goodness knows how much of this he heard. I  
usually stayed next door at my friend Naomi's house. Naomi never trusted  
my mom, so she tried to get me to stay over as much as possible.

"See, you just want to run off with some dirty-"

"Christine! Meiko is here..." He nodded at me, who was standing at the  
end of the stairway. I have no idea when I got there. It's like my  
feet were controlling me.

"Don't use her to avoid this..." My mom spat. She almost had feral look to her.  
Undaunted by her insane attitude, I continued scaling down the stairs,  
extending my hands. If my power would have a use, perhaps it could  
save this marriage. My left hand held a crystal blue light in it, revealing  
my father's face. The other hand revealed a woman with dark brown eyes  
and wild red hair. My eyes widened. Sometimes my power can match-make people,  
tell who that person likes and pair them together forever with no conditions at  
all.

Warm.

Wet.

I don't know when I started crying. I hiccuped as tears freely leaked  
from my eyes, now dull and glazed over, sliding down my cheeks. I know  
I must've paled, since my body felt cold. The ice levitated above my  
palms as my eyes met with the gentle orbs, as if it were staring back  
at me from my right hand. I inhaled sharply. "That's... Not... Not  
mom..." I muttered as I fell onto my knees, both platforms evaporating.  
"Hana is my true love..." My dad's monotonous voice lingered in the  
air, echoing in my head. He grabbed his suit jacket and looked back.  
"...Not you..." My mother looked on in horror as he stormed out and  
slammed the door. The sound must've been earsplitting.

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking- I obviously was  
trembling, although I have no idea when I started to. _I...I messed  
up... Again?_ My hair swept the floor as I vehemently shook my head. I  
couldn't believe this was happening. A night terror was much more  
pleasurable than this situation. "It... Wasn't supposed to..." I  
flinched and quickly looked up at my mom. She was STARING at me. Her  
glare was icy. She looked fit to MURDER. She began taking strides  
toward me and I panicked, scrambling onto my feet. I ran as fast as I  
could, up the stairs and down the small hall. I was half way into my  
room before I shot back, wincing in pain. My mom had my long hair  
clutched in her hands, my icy black hair shimmering in the frosty light. She  
then pulled and smashed me against the wall, a vase falling from a  
small, round table and breaking to pieces on the floor. I observed it,  
it resembling this family right about now, I'd say. The sharp  
fragments scatterd about the now wet floor. The tuberose petals were  
littered all about. My father had gotten that for her.

Tuberose. Dangerous Pleasures. It certainly fit their relationship.  
My face jerked up, now facing the cieling. My cheek throbbed. She  
slapped me hard enough to induce whiplash. I gripped my neck, as it  
was in massive amount of pain. Her cold, onyx eyes were fixed onto my  
turqouise ones. Eyes I inherited from my father... The man who no  
longer loved her. Slowly, her cold fingers wrapped around my slender  
neck. The grip tightened, not allowing me to breathe. My vision began  
to blur as I reached my arm out to push her away. Of course I'd be too  
weak. My sight became overlapped by a bright, white light. My  
consciousness had been slipping. I fell onto the floor with a thud, a  
rough wind picking up, my loose hair swaying wildly. I saw her grab a  
dense, ceramic figurine. She looked at me digusted and then raised an  
arm, lifting the figurine.

Falling...

Icy coldness...

Everything blanked out...

After sometime, I regained consciousness. I managed to slightly peel  
open my eyes, lifting a hand to rub off the crust my dried up tears  
caused. I realized I was still laying on the floor. I sat up, looking  
around, amazed that I was still alive. I looked at my hands. They were  
covered in BLOOD. My lips quivered as I followed the puddle of the  
scarlet liquid on the floor. It led to my mother's body, sprawled out.  
Her blonde hair was now streaked with red. I reached for the hair  
covering her face and pulled it aside, falling back immediately when I  
saw the damage. Her neck had a large gash in it, the flesh neatly torn  
and the pinkish meat poking out, bubbling beneath. Her blood was still  
spilling. I let out a shrill shriek asI ran down the stairs and burst  
out the house and onto the street. It was nighttime, but the area was  
always lively, so I ran into oncoming traffic, cars honking and  
swerving to the side. Certainly I caused quite the commotion, but who  
the hell cares.

My mom was DEAD.

Naomi was outside her door step and sprinted towards me. She grabbed my  
hand and pulled my towards her house. I was heaving, barely able to  
breathe. "Meiko-chan, what's wrong?! I heard you scream, are you..." She  
looked at me as I read her lips. I looked away. I was frightened. Frightened that she'd  
run away. Slowly, she withdrew her hand from mine and examined her  
palm, smeared blood from my own hand having colored hers. "...Meiko..  
What happened?"

"...Suicide..." I said in sign language, knowing that she understands it.  
"...She...committed suicide..."

She hugged me tightly and didn't let go.

It took a while for the paramedics to arrive. Later my father, then my  
brother. It was a tearful reunion. I filled them in with what went on.  
They told me to be glad I'm free.

Free?

Did I really have the right to even think that way?

They talked a lot privately. I wasn't allowed to see. So I wouldn't  
get frustrated that I couldn't even hear about my own situation, they  
let me stay the night with Naomi. I cried silently all night while Naomi  
held me close.

It was my fault this all happened, right? If okaa-san didn't deserve to  
live, neither did I.

But no one saw it like that.

The following morning, a peculiar man woke up Naomi and I. He had blond  
hair that ran up to his shoulders and striking, yet soft violet eyes with  
two beauty marks under his left eye. He had a white button down shirt  
that allowed for a small fraction of his abdomen to peak out and sleek  
black dress pants. He had this refined look to him- an extremely  
attractive guy. I blushed as I contined to observe him. He smiled and  
chuckled, probably noting me admiring his... Well... Beauty... and  
cross-dresser-ness.

"Ms. Ichigo, right?" He pat my head gently while I quirked a brow at  
him. "My name is Narumi Anjo." He smiled brightly. He seemed like a  
nice guy, relatively trust worthy. I nodded, so he would proceed.  
"I'm here to take you to the Alice Academy. Get ready to head out,  
okay?"

I blinked. It's all I could manage to do. Wasn't Alice Academy some  
prestigeous school only genious kids could get into? I'm smart and  
all, but surely not supreme brainiac, right? And aside from that, the  
timing just seemed off. After the incident yesterday, something wasn't  
right... "B-but..." I said and signed at the same time

"Tut tut!" Narumi lifted a finger to my lips, in order to shush me.  
"Your father and brother enrolled you. I'll answer your questions once  
we hit the road. Now hurry! We have to get there by morning, you have  
to meet your new partner. I'm sure Natsume-Kun will be  
absolutely thriled." His last statement probably dripped with sarcasm,  
since he rolled his eyes at the same time.

This Natsume must be something else...

Narumi practically slithered out of the room while I sat there on my  
spot on the floor, dumbfounded. Naomi tackle-hugged me tightly. I had a  
bad feeling, aside from knowing that I probably won't see Naomi in a  
long time.

My head was too murky to think straight. Only one thing clearly swam in my head.

It was not supposed to be like this...

* * *

Please review if you liked!

-BrokenDreams800


	2. Chapter 1: Evanescence

**BrokenDreams800: Hey guys! This is chapter ONE to... DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! _NO WORDS. JUST SILENCE. _Im happy to say that this story is going well so far.**

**Natsume: Even though you don't know where this story will lead to. stupid.**

**BrokenDreams800: THE HELL?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE, NATSUME?!**

**Natsume: Can it, baka. I have no clue.**

**BrokenDreams800: Well, since youre here...**

**Natsume: Whatever. DISCLAIMER: BrokenDreams800 does not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters besides Meiko. Funny how most of her characters have something wrong with them. **

**BrokenDreams800: WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**

**Natsume: For example, Anju from her other Gakuen Alice story, Bring Me To Life, is mute and has panic disorder. Not to mention that now, Meiko is deaf. **

**BrokenDreams800: It just makes it more exciting.**

**Natsume: Twisted pervert.**

**BrokenDreams800: Whateva. Enjoy the first chapter to _No Words. Just Silence.! _Oh, By the wayz... whenever you see this: * after the word, it means that the meaning is at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER ONE: Evanescence*_**

I could feel the car rumbling beneath me although everything was as silent as could be. I didn't look at the strange man beside me who called himself "Narumi-sensei", even though he was probably trying to talk to me.

Such a shame that he didn't even notice that I'm deaf yet. Kinda sad, actually.

I watched the trees pass by the black limo in different shades of green and red. Then, I sighed and turned to look at the man beside me and pulled on his shirt sleeve. He stopped mid-sentance of whatever he was saying and smiled at me. "Yes?" I read from his lips.

I opened my mouth then thought better of it and used my sign language instead. '_Im deaf, you retard.'_ I signed bitterly to him.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. "What?"

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth again. "I said, Im deaf, you retard." I spat. "I can't hear a frickin word youre saying, stupid cross-dresser." As usual, whenever I talked, I did my signs. After all, it's kind of weird since I can't even hear my own voice.

Well, he's certainly shocked senseless. His eyes were practically all white now, not violet as much anymore.

I snorted and turned back to look out the window, at the cars passing by like little berries. Then, we entered some type of gates and I stopped looking once I figured out that the whole schoolground was too big to marvel at, so instead I picked up the book that I managed to grab on the way out of Naomi's house. It's funny that I already miss her. So much.

The limo stopped somewhere in front of a tall building that was REALLY big. I mean, seriously big. Scary big. Okay, you get my point.

I bit my lip and jumped out of the limo, suddenly feeling claustrophobic* next to the teacher. I took a deep breath of air and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, feeling the sweat beads stick to my dry skin.

Something pressed against the small of my back and urged me foreward. I looked back to see Narumi, his face suddenly serious as he urged me into the building. He was unusually quiet for him. well, he's always quiet to me, but you know what I mean.

I clicked my tongue and went to where he was urging me. We stopped at a door labeled "**B**" and he grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. "You don't have... a uniform right now. You are in... my class... in the middle school division." He said it slowly as if I couldn't read his lips fast enough.

I flicked him in the forehead. "You don't need to talk so slow, baka." I said, bluntly, "I can read your lips perfectly fine."

He blinked and rubbed the spot that was now turning red. "Ouch." I saw him mutter before I turned and stalked into the room.

Flying kids. Drawings coming to life. All of that greeted me, but I wasn't surprised. If I could control ice and my mom committed suicide*, nothing could surprise me anymore.

Slowly, the teenagers started to notice me. Their lips stopped moving as they stared at me intently.

I hit the wall. "STOP STARING AT ME!" I yelled as the chalkboard cracked. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE STARE AT ME!"

The people were taken aback.

Narumi came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I turned to face him and madly read his lips. "Calm down, Mei-chan. Nobody's staring at you like they hate you."

I pursed my lips and turned back to the people. "Gomenesai..." I mumbled and did the hand motions. I could tell they were whispering about me even if I couldn't hear, wondering why the hell I did the signs too.

I saw Naru laugh, a nervous expression on his face. "Class, we have a new student joining us today." Said his lips. "She is only fourteen and she must be younger than most of you, since most in here are sixteen and seventeen." I glared and refrained myself from stomping on his foot. "Her name is Ichigo, Meiko-san, and-"

I cut him off. "Don't call me Meiko-san." I said dangerously. "Just Meiko. No Mei-chan's either. It just pisses me off more."

He laughed nervously. "Of course, Meiko." He turned back to the class. "Meiko's Alice is Ice. But be nice to her because she's deaf."

Mouths started moving in whispering motions. I pouted. I hate being the center of attention. Stupid sensei. Stupid mama and papa. Everyone's so freakin stupid for making me come to this freak school. But it does certainly fit me. I am a freak. After all, Im deaf.

I turned back to Narumi. "So who is that partner person your lips said when you told me to come to this idiotic school?"

His hand brushed through his golden locks of hair. "Well, at the moment he's not here, but-"

He cut off as some boys walked rudely into the room. There were two of them, both insanely beautiful. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy next door type. The other had raven colored hair, maroon eyes, and a permanent scowl etched on his face. But even if that scowl was permanent, he was still beautiful, somehow...

Narumi probably said something to him. I wasn't watching him so I couldn't be sure, but both of the boys turned to look at us. The scowling boy said something but he was too far away so I couldn't read his lips.

I walked closer just so I could read him.

He looked at me in annoyance but turned back to talk to the teacher. "You're kidding, right?" He said, "There is no way I'm watching over some girl who can't even hear."

I frowned and punched him in the face. "I can read lips." I snarled, "You bastard! I know I can't hear, okay?! But that doesn't mean I don't have any freakin feelings!!!"

His ruby eyes flashed as he held his cheek where I punched him. "Shut up, little girl. You have no right to talk."

I felt tears forming in my eyes and I whipped around towards Narumi. "YOU"RE ALL BASTARDS!" I screamed, "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN! I KNOW! BUT SINCE I'M ACTUALLY HERE, I SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE SOME FUCKING PRIVLIGES!" I turned towards the boy again. "I'VE NEVER MET YOU, BUT I ALREADY HATE YOUR GUTS! GO HURL YOURSELF OFF A CLIFF!" I took a deep breath. The tears were already falling from my lashes.

I sobbed a little and turned tail and fled. If anyone called after me, there's no way I would answer because I wasn't reading lips right now. Sobs racked through my body, making me stumble and fall down onto the hard Earth just outside the middle school division. "You are all bitches..." I whispered and found myself right on top of a metal bridge that fell into a river. A very rocky river.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to jump off.

* * *

***Ev·a·nes·cence n. The act or state of vanishing away; disappearance; as, the _evanescence_ of vapor, of a dream, of earthly plans.**

***Claustrophobia n. An abnormal fear of being in narrow or enclosed spaces. Claustrophobic.**

***Suicide n. To kill yourself.**

* * *

BrokenDreams800: SUICIDE?! OH NOOOO'S!

Natsume: Youre the one who wrote this story.

BrokenDreams800: T_T She's commiting suicide...

Natsume: Whatever. Review please. It could be hate mail or whatever. At least it will make the idiot happy either way.


End file.
